elnea_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhorme Mountain Corps
The Dhorme Mountain Corps is just one of the Military Jobs available for citizens. Like their full title, the Mountain Corps live in the mountain village at the base of Mt. Dhorme and conduct their official activities in the northern part of the kingdom. All Mountain Corps members are bound by the strict traditions which tie them close together. If you are interested in joining them it is important that you read the information on this page carefully! Quests Mobile | Switch Housing Mountain Corps Village Ranks *Soldier *Captain *Advisor *General Related Dungeons *(2★) Side Tunnel *(3★) Tunnel Remains *(5★) Cave of No Return *(7★) Demon Cave Corps History The Dhorme Mountain Corps' faction was founded by the descendants of the six children of Dhorme Niv, a Nolem titan who fought during the Great War. Corps members were a crucial part of the reconstruction of the Kingdom and its Castle after it became damaged from the fighting. There now exists six main Corps families within each Kingdom. Joining the Corps Joining this job is a little different than joining the Scholars or the Knights. In order for you to join them, you must marry either the eldest child of a Corps family or an unwedded Corps Captain. At the start of the game, all eldest Corps children will be Captains. Upon joining the Corps, you will receive the (2★) Mountain Corps Axe and Impact Axe Skill. *You cannot join the Mountain Corps if you are part of the Royal Family. This applies to both Crown and Royal heirs. Kingship heirs and Nolem heirs cannot mix pure bloodlines. Promotions *As a Soldier: When you join the Corps through marriage you'll remain at this rank. The exceptions to this are: if your Captain-ranked spouse passes away before you and there are no other heirs to claim the Captaincy, or if your child is not old enough to claim the position and your spouse has passed you will be given the rank and title instead. **Becoming Captain: Only the eldest children of Corps families are eligible to receive the rank and title of Captain. Pass down to your eldest Corps child to become the next in line for promotion. When you are the eldest child, you will be asked to receive the rank and title of Captain from your parent when they are approaching their end of life. It is an honorable ceremony that is a standard Mountain Corps tradition. *As a Captain: Captains can be promoted to General if they are the winner of the Mountain Corps League Tourney. The General is the leader of all Mountain Corps members. **Advisors: Ex-Captains that pass their rank on to the next heir will assume the role of Advisor. This is not a demotion. It is considered an honorable role similar to 'Elder' (the title given to those who have served on Soleida Council). *As a General: The General has a chance to be promoted to Council Chairman while serving on the Soleida Council. This is decided by a majority vote. Leaving the Corps Because the Mountain Corps is strict in upholding its traditional values, no member can just leave the Corps. Only children that will not inherit the title and rank of Captain are able to leave the Corps and the village once they are married. In doing so, however, they are considered outcasts and are stripped of their status as descendants. Once out of the Corps, ex-members are free to choose other Job paths (excluding Royalty). Extreme Exceptions Children that do not already inherit Captain positions may be brought back into the Corps under a special condition. Very rarely a Corps family will die out, leaving no heir, thus ending the line. In such a case, another Corps family will break off, with one of their own serving as the next head of the new Family line. This will create two instances of the same last name within the Mountain Village. *Observed Kingdoms in which this initially occurs: Aldan Kingdom (Bertoni Family) Another exception is when there are no qualifying inheritors after a Family name has died out; such an example being that all other mountain children are Toddler and Student aged. If this is the case, a new Family is chosen from the kingdom itself. Job Duties The Mountain Corps is tasked with the protection of the northern region of Elnea Kingdom as per the pact with the guardian Bagwell after the Great War. Mountain Corps members patrol Mt. Dhorme's caves and fight the demons and warlocks housed inside them. All 5★ dungeons are open to military factions, but only Demon Cave is open to the Mountain Corps specifically for patrols. Inside the mountain are mine veins which contain vast amounts of minerals and ore. Members of the Corps mine these materials and take them to the Blast Furnace for smelting. The smelted ores are turned into metalwork items using the craft anvils. Tanan's Blast Furnace This section refers to the furnace area seen above. The fire sorcerer Tanan used his knowledge of Gavamekian technology to upgrade Dhorme's Forge. The furnace built for the Corps was named in his honor, and has been in use by Corps members for over 100 years. Items made at the furnace (excluding food) serve no real purpose other than to be turned in at Supply Houses for work points. Store NPCs may ask for some of these items in Quests. Mobile= |-| Switch= Job Salary (Please see the bottom of this page or click reference for source citation)This information was obtained from Elnea Wicurio. Corps Events Aside from the general duties of the Corps, there are also job events which the Mountain Corps members participate in. Lighting Ceremony (D2) A ceremony held on Day 2 to pray for the protection and good health of every Mountain Corps member. The ceremony is lead by the Corps General, but only Captains are required to attend. A prayer is made to the Goddess of Flame and Artifice, Ekil Gaachi, to the Mountain Corps' founder Dhorme Niv, and to all the Corps' ancestors. It is at this time that plans for the year are discussed by the General, including details about the year's upcoming tourney battles. From after the ceremony to the 29th, your work points and dungeon points are calculated towards your yearly salary. Mountain Corps League (D5-D23) The League is a series of fair fights held by the Corps to decide who becomes General next year. It starts 1ET Day 5, and fights will be held between then and Day 23 during evenings. Each Captain has to fight every other Captain exactly one time, ensuring that all Captains have met each other in battle to test their skills. Battles are won automatically if an opponent has passed away beforehand. Dousing Ceremony (D29) A ceremony held on Day 29 to pray in gratitude for the year's bounty and good health of every Mountain Corps member. The ceremony is lead by the Corps General, but only Captains are required to attend. Like the Lighting Ceremony, the prayer is again made to the Goddess of Flame and Artifice, Ekil Gaachi, to the Mountain Corps' founder Dhorme Niv, and to all the Corps' ancestors. In older versions of the ceremony, the flame would have been removed, but because the forge is now a blast furnace, the flame is only imagined as removed. After the Dousing Ceremony, using the Blast Furnace is strictly prohibited from D29 to D2 until the Lighting Ceremony reopens the forge. https://elnea.wicurio.com/ Category:Military Category:Jobs